


Battered and Bruised

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's work, the riders are eager to do some resting. A Sweetwater Tales Au story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Bruised

Lou gingerly rubbed her bottom, wincing at the pain that shot through it from her ministrations. She hadn’t thought riding for the Pony Express was going to be so tasking on her body, but she was wrong. Besides delivering mail, all of the riders were required to do chores around the station. Most of those chores were centered on the daily care of the horses they would be using for their rides. Teaspoon felt it important for them all to familiarize themselves with the others horses they would be using on their rides. Unfortunately, she and the other riders were finding out that making friends with these new horses was a lot harder than it looked. 

She was more than ready to call it quits when Teaspoon announced their work was done for the day. She walked wearily over to the bunkhouse, continuing to massage her bottom, and sat gingerly down on the top step, using one of the posts to lean for back support. 

"That was a nasty fall," Jimmy commented as he walked past her up the steps. He settled onto a chair in the shade and ran his hand up and down his left arm, from forearm to wrist, trying to ease the cramping in it. He had been tossed off the same horse a short time before Lou, and landed hard on his arm. Fortunately for him, it had not broken, but it hurt like hell. He was beginning to think Teaspoon was hell bent on seeing just how much damage him and the other riders could take, before he set them loose on a run. 

“It didn’t feel too good,” Lou glanced over at him. “Lightning’s spooked a couple of times, and I’ve come out of the saddle…but I’ve never been thrown like that. How’s your arm?” 

“Sore, but it’ll do.” Jimmy replied. 

“I thought it was broken for sure when you landed on it.” 

“Me, too.” 

Buck and Ike exchanged weary looks with Lou and Jimmy as they reached the bunkhouse and continued on inside. Buck ached in places he had never felt before, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He waited for Ike to finish at the washbasin, before he took his turn, and savored the cool liquid on his heated, aching skin. 

Ike lowered himself onto his bunk with a groan. It felt so good to lay his tired, aching body down on his bunk. He loved working with animals, but breaking in horses was hard work, and he was glad to be done with it for the day. 

Kid had never felt so tired before in his life. He felt as if his body was just one aching mass of muscle. He had been around horses all his life, but after today, he felt like he had never been on one before. Then again, most of his experience with horses while growing up was behind a plow, and not in a saddle. When he had ridden, they were seasoned horses. Breaking in a horse was a new experience he was not so certain he wanted to ever repeat. 

He gingerly walked over to the bunkhouse where Lou and Jimmy were sitting on the porch talking. He contemplated sitting down, but decided against it. Instead, he leaned against a post, wondering how his fellow riders could sit without being in agony. 

"I know Teaspoon wants us to get better acquainted with the other horses, but I’m not too sure they want to get used to us.” 

Lou chuckled at his words. "They do seem to be taking exception to the fact that we're all trying to ride them."

She shifted again to a more comfortable sitting position, and winced, when she realized that it wasn't possible. She sure hoped her rear end felt better soon or else she wasn't certain she could be in a saddle for long expanses of time to deliver mail.

With a big grin, Cody strode up to the bunkhouse. As he slapped dust from his hat as he hit it against his thigh, he overheard the others talking about their attempts at trying to ride the other horses.

"Isn’t this the best day you’ve had in a long time?" he asked, plopping down on the stairs beside Lou. 

Lou gazed at Cody in disbelief. On a category of one to ten, getting thrown off a horse was her least favorite thing to do and she certainly didn't think it made for her best day either.

“‘Best’ isn’t exactly the word I’d use for it.” Kid quipped wryly. 

“That’s the thing about you, Kid. You’re too serious all the time. You got to make the most out of life. Sure we’re a bit battered and bruised, but think of all the exciting things we’re going to experience as Pony Express riders.”

“I could do with a little less ‘battered and bruised’.” Kid commented wryly, as Jimmy and Lou exchanged disbelieving looks. 

“Well, I’m going to bed. Tomorrow’s bound to be just as exciting as today was.” Cody disappeared inside the bunkhouse.

“He’ll be dancing at his own funeral.” Jimmy quipped.

Kid and Lou burst out laughing. 

Jimmy slowly rose to his feet. “I’m headed to bed too.” 

“Night, Jimmy.” Kid and Lou said together. 

Lou leaned her head back against the post and closed her eyes, hoping that Kid would decide to turn in soon. She was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but as per her usual routine, wanted to wait until the others were already in bed, before she went inside and undressed. Tonight though, she was willing to risk someone discovering her secret, if it meant her getting to bed as soon as possible. 

“Guess I’ll turn in too,” 

Lou bid him goodnight. She waited about fifteen minutes before she headed to bed. Her fellow riders were already sound asleep and she joined them in slumber a short time later.


End file.
